Rebellion's Way
by Cateye78239
Summary: Cassandra Frasier has come a long way from the scared little girl SG1 found on Hanka seven years ago. Now she is going to Berkley and is the lead singer of her own band, and everythings seems to be going find intill she meets the Immortal, Richie Ryan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rebellion's Way **_

By Cateye - Stargate/Highlander Crossover Novel 

RATING: R

WARNINGS: If for some reason(And there are many) that unbeta material offends you in anyway, please do yourself a favor and read another a story. You'll lose less hair that way. Everything ahead a time is spellchecked,and proofread yet if somehow there are some typos, please excuse them. Oh, and flames WILL be used to light my cauldron!

CATEGORY: Cassandra Frasier/Richie Ryan Paring. (Supernatural Romance), AU, Angst, & Action Adventure

SPOILERS: ArchAngel (Uh...Richie did not die. It was just a illusion by the Demon to make Duncan made.) Jack & Sam are married, they have a couple of kids, and Jarod and Miss Parker are also married with kids. Daniel is married to BTVS's Faith (See the book Diablo for details.) Teal'c is engaged to Dr. Gwendoly Montegut (oc) for the last year, while Janet just got married to Gabe Marshall (See the book Redemption's Child for details).

TIME FRAME: Sixth Story in the Ties that Bind Series

SUMMARY:Cassandra Frasier is far different than the scared little girl that SG-1 found on Hanka eight years ago. Instead of going to Medical school like she planned, she's Now a budding new star touring with her own band! So when one night after a performance she meets and befriends the wayward immortal Richie Ryan she couldn't help but fall in love with dashingly young man. Yet it all goes to hell, when a avenging head hunter kidnaps Cassie to use her as bait for a plot for Richie's head, and she finds herself knee deep in a underworld of immortals, and sword fights, but that's the least her problems when she finds out her own destiny at the end of the Head Hunter's sword! Can Richie save Cassie before it's too late? Can their relationship survive both of their deceptions?

A/N: For those who are wondering what's going on. All of my books are being written out of order. For the most part you really don't have to read my other books to figure anything out of this book.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Part I **

**The Budding Rock Star and The Immortal Biker.**

_**(Or how to hide your secret identity from your Date in ten easy ways.)**_

_**- --- --- **_

_**Prologue. **_

_July 17, 2010 _

_Oakland California_

It was a beautiful, but a hot summer day in Oakland. The temperature was well over 90, and for a time most residents of the bustling city were put under a water restriction to their collective annoyance. While most people were trying to stay inside in the safety of their air condition houses. One man was unfortunately outside looking at the dismal state of his two door garage that was connected to his equally charming, but quaint little three room, two bath house, that he had just bought. The man himself wished he never came up with the bright idea to move. Moving always sucked, and he rather be inside on his nice comfy, but equally new suede couch, drinking a beer, and watching 'Sport's Center'.

"Are you going to to just stand there, are you going to help me with these boxes?" asked a aching familiar voice from behind him.

He quickly turned around and slowly took in the state of the of the woman in front of him. Her long legs encased in jeans that molded to her body like a second skin, her white UC-Berkley tank top also tight against her bosom, her lovely face scrunched up in mock annoyance, while her hazel eyes sparkled with the contradictory gleam of amusement, while carrying two medium sized brown boxes, somewhat struggling with the added weigh, and to top off the look was her stylish dark red, almost black hair that was now held up by one of those funny looking hair clips that most girls use.

"Like what you see, dofus?" she quipped at him.

"Differently."he replied as he took one of the boxes out of her hand and started back up the drive way into the garage.

"Hopeless, absolutely Hopeless." she said as shook her at him and she followed him.

The man looked back at her gave her a quick smirk, his own blue eyes shining just as brightly as the woman's. Before he turned back and deposited the boxes on the floor, as he began his trek back to the moving truck he passed her, smacking her lightly on the ass on the way. His righteous smirk grew wider as he heard the indignant "Hey!" coming from his significant other.

He climbed on to the back of the bright orange and white U-Haul truck and gathered a somewhat large box that pushed towards the end of the truck. He adjusted his arms to the weight and climbed down the truck with a fluid ease, and headed back to the garage. He couldn't help the brilliant smile as he came a upon a sight that brought all too familiar ache in his groin. His Partner was bent underneath the worktable in the garage, obliviously retrieving something that might of fell underneath it. Her firm ass up in the air, making his mind swirl with thousand fanasty all in under a minute.

"You might get some work done if you stop looking at my ass." said the woman. Her voice muffled.

He stop suddenly, and was about to retort, when the next minute he abruptly found himself flat on his back, the contents of the box laying all around him. He bit down at nasty curse at his own clumsinesses.

His Partner who was now moments later looking down at him, her own muffled giggles at the sight he must of made. He just narrowed his eyes at her as she offered him a hand up.

"That was NOT funny, Cassandra Frasier!"

"Oh, but it was...Mr. Ryan." she quipped back. As she helped him up from his fall.

Then Cassie looked down at the mess and shook her head. "For a bad ass Immortal you can sure be clumsy."

"Ha, Ha." Richie looked down at the mess, and with a sigh he bent down and began to replace the contents of the back in the box. Suddenly, his eyes came across spilled envelop of pictures. He carefully picked them up, and started to sort through them. A surprised gasp filtered through his mouth.

Cassie looked up from and gave him an inquiring look, and walked over to him. "What do we have here?"

Richie looked up and passed the photos over to her. She sifted through, and she gave her own startled gasp.

"Omigod, Richie do you know what this is?"

He stood up, and brush some of the dust off his own blue jeans, and put a arm around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder as he looked at the photos. Her hands suddenly froze as she looked at photo that she never seen before. It was both her and Richie, sitting on the edge familiar stage of The Caspians Nightclub. She was holding on her pink electric guitar that Daniel had given her 16th birthday, her hands playing some long forgotten cord on the strings. Her hair was cut just above the shoulders, in a cut that she had saw Drew Barrymore wear at some award show. Her hair color was still deep red auburn-a color her best friend Jojo Kurashiki said would look perfect for her slightly tan complection. She was dressed in a tight red t-shirt, and black leather jeans. Beside her, sat Richie, looking over her shoulder. One of his arms draped over her shoulders, while the other was firmly over her waist. A secretive smile gracing his lips as he held her.

It was a perfect picture. Picture that captured how it began for them 5 years ago.

"I bet it was Jojo who took this. It would be just like her." Cassie absently commented.

"Probably, the picture is just a little too mushy for any of my friends to take, but you know what?-I think this picture needs to be framed." stated Richie, his eyes a little bit glazed in memories of the past.

"Hey, Rich?"

"What?" he asked as he kissed the nape of her neck, which got a distracted moan, and a playful slap on the chest from Cassie.

"I think that would perfect for Sam's website that she's building."

He quirked an eyebrow at her that reminded her very large Uncle Teal'c back in the Springs.

"You know the website she making about the family, you know the one she been ranting and raving about since last Christmas."

Cassie bite back a smile as she could almost see the light bulb light up over his head.

"Oh, that one." He looked at the pictured and studied it for a second before he nodded in agreement. "Yeah that **would** be perfect."

"God I can't believe it's been already been five years."

"Time flies when you're having fun." he quipped.

She rolled her eyes at him, and sighed. " I remember the first time we met."

"Yeah."

" I seem to remember it started with you checking out my ass as usual!" she announced in mock reprimand .

"But You have a very nice ass--"

She rolled her eyes at him, and ignored the comment. "I think it was the Fall of 05...

**Soundtrack for this Chapter: **

'Why Can't Be Friends?' **Artist Unknown.**

'Sunrise.' **Norah Jones **

'Hudson City Nights' **Kim Waters **

'Get it Right' **Luther Vandross **

'Fell in love with a boy.' **Joss Stone **

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter One: An Ordinary Day. **

_**5 ½ Years Earlier...**_

Cassandra Frasier woke up to the shrill sound of her telephone ringing. She groaned, and pushed herself deeper underneath the covers. Hoping against hope that the annoying ringing would shut up and leave her to her much needed rest. And for a brief moment she thought her prayers were answered, when she heard the deafing silence, and gave a sigh of relief--just before the nagging telephone rang again. She cursed something unladylike like in her native language, and answered the phone.

"Hello Mom." she said in a curt voice, not even trying to pretend that she didn't know who was on the other side of the phone.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a second before her mother regained her composure.

"How did you know it was me?"

Cassandra Sighed, pulled herself from underneath the covers and into a sitting position against her wooden head board.

"You have the most Persitant ring I know." she quipped. She knew that her mother was rolling her eyes at her in the Springs.

"So what's up Mom?" Cassie prompted.

She heard a her mother sigh. "Nothing is up. I just wanted to--"

"Check up on me, and see if I was okay. Mom I'm **_fine_**." she interrupted.

" I know, but I worry about you, and you're so far away."

" How many times are going to have this conversation, Mom? I can take care of myself. I been doing fine for the three years on my own. Besides I'm at **Your alma mater.**"

" And you know I'm proud of you for getting accepted into Berkeley."

"Yes, mom."

" I just--"

"Mom, I miss you too." Cassie said, herself just a little chocked up. She did miss her mother, and her Aunts and Uncles. She inwardly saw the faces of her Mom, Jack, Sam, Mel, Jarod, Uncle Daniel, his wife Faith, Jonas, Paige, Teal'c, and his long time girl friend Gwen. She shook her head as she thought of them. They were the most unlikely couple, but they were good for each other. Then she thought of Jonas, who she playfully adopted her as one of her many Uncles. Who had funnily enough was more like a big brother than an Uncle, and his new Wife Paige. Then there was of course, Jack, Sam, Mel, and Jarod. Those four had become really become really close. She remembered there was a time that she thought that would be a problem with the rest of SG-1, but they firmly told them that just because they have new friends, they would never replace Teal'c and Daniel in their hearts. And after that, The Pretender, and his former huntress was welcomed into their eccentric family. Suddenly, her mind went over to Gabe Marshall. The tall, not to mention good looking cowboy that Mom had married six months ago. They hadn't really gotten to a good start at first, both of them snapping at each other, and then towards the end of her Christmas Vacation they had come to a truce.

All in all, Christmas had been a real en lighting experience.

"Cassie, you still there?"

She blinked out her musings, and smiled. "Yeah Mom, I'm still here."

"Is there anything that you would like me to send?"

"Nah, Mom. I'm alright, but thanks anyway."

"Okay. Well I have to go back to work. Talk to you later, sweetheart."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." And with that her mother hung up, and she felt the bittersweet sting of homesickness. Apart of her wished that she was still back home in the Springs, yet she looked around her dorm that she now called home and gave a sardonic smile. This was her home now. Her eyes came to the alarm clock that blinked the time of 8:55. She swore underneath her breath, and scrambled out her bed. And with the knowledge that her Biology class started in a hour, and headed to the bathroom, to get ready for the start of a new day.

Meanwhile across town, Richie Ryan shook his head as he came stepped out on the curve of Oakland International, not really paying attention to the hustle and bustle of the busy airport. He breathed in the Californian air and let coat his lungs. He was home. And that little fact had made his long plane ride from Paris bearable. "I will never do another favor for Mac as long as I live!" he mumbled underneath his breath. He gave a shrill whistle to summon a Taxi. After a brief argument with the driver, Richie and his luggage where on his way to his Loft apartment down in East Oakland.

His mind traveled back to Paris, a place that held so much memories, just as much memories of his home town of Seacouver. He had changed more than he would like to admit from the naive nineteen year old. He was more harder, had more sturdy walls made of hard steel that separate others from his heart. The last ten years being Immortal had been an emotional rollacoaster. He had loss the only mother he had ever known, in Tessa Noel, then his constant bad luck with women, and almost losing his head twice at the head of his teacher, the man that was as much the father of his heart as Tessa was his mother.

So when he turned twenty-one, he had a surprise that literally rocked his world. Tessa, had set up a trust for him in such amount that he wouldn't have to work for at least two lifetimes! Duncan had known, but Tessa last instructions were very specific in not telling him in he was eligible to touch his trust fund. He had money, and he being a simple person didn't have clue what to do with all. Duncan had suggested that he invest it, which after some thought he had took the advice.

A year later, Both Duncan and his watcher, Joseph Dawson had moved to San Fransisco from Paris. Then he got an letter from his old friend Baxter Davis, a friend that he met on his travels and kept in touch over the years-he was selling his Bike Shop in East Oakland. Then he got an asine idea of owning his own business. So after mulling it over in his brain for a couple days, he found that he rather liked the idea, and made an offer to Baxter. And Before he knew what hit him, two months later he had moved into the large Loft apartment above the Bike Shop.

For the first time in his life, he felt that his life was finally Okay. It was finally have the life that he deserved. He had great friends, more money that he could shake a stick at, a business that was both rewarding and challenging to his mechanical mind. He had ever thing he ever wanted---

"Hey buddy, this your stop!" announced the Taxi Driver.

Richie snapped out his revive with a sigh, gathered his bags, and stood out on the side walk looking at the brick building that was both his business and his home. He walked up to the door, and punched in the keys to the high tech security system that Amanda had ever so gracefully over saw herself.

He passed by the reception's desk, pass the large garage and into the adjacent stairs that led up to his Loft. He drop his bags, took off his Jacket. And headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower. He was very glad to be home.

"You are so late, girlfriend." said the cheerful voice of her best friend, Josephine 'Jojo' Kurashiki, as Cassandra dumped herself into a folding chair at her favorite side walk cafe, La Mode.

Cassie swiped her bangs out of her face, and gave a strained smile.

"Sorry, traffic was a bitch."

"Don't I know it." replied Jojo as she gave her friend an indulgent smile.

"So how was your music theory class?"

"Boring as usual. Mr. Dewey can put anyone asleep with his voice. Luckily, I don't have to stay awake to pass that class. So how about you?"

"Well I naturally going to pass Biology, but I don't think I'm doing as well in my Pharmacology class, although I should pass with C."

"Well at least your passing, that's something. Personally I don't know how you find to work part time, go to school, and then that other project of ours." she said the last words with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Cassie was about to retort to her friend, when the handsome male waiter came up to their table to take both women's orders. Jojo as always was flirting with him, and Cassie couldn't help but shake her head in Pity for the poor fellow. Jojo is what her mother would describe as 'Man crazy'. She went through dates, like most women went through shoes.

And as usual, most men were sucked into her lovely face, framed by her almond shaped eyes, and her petite height told instantly of her half Japanese heritage. Although her skin color was a honey brown that was clear indicator that she also had some African American roots. She had the looks to be a model, but Jojo, since the moment she was put in front of instrument at four years old, she had the talent for music, it was one the reasons she was studying at California College of the Arts or CCA.

Cassie snapped out her thoughts, as she realized that the waiter had left them alone finally.

" So did you get his number?" the redhead asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Of course! Are insulating that I have lost my touch?"

"Nope, Just asking. So do you have to work tonight shift?" asked Cassie as she calmed her friend.

Jojo titled her head in thought as she went over work schedule in her mind. Then a crinkle of annoyance crept on the raven haired beauty's brow.

"Damn! Yeah I do, but if memory serves me right, so do you."

Cassandra looked at her friend, and sighed. She really didn't want to go to work tonight at Caspains. The local nightclub that she had a job as a waitress. She took it right after she turned twenty-one, a couple of months ago. It was one of the little things she intentally forgot to mention to her overprotective mother, uncles, and aunts.

She didn't want them snooping into her business, she was adult and she could make her own decisions, and she didn't want to be reprimanded like some child, but most of all she didn't want the look of disappointment on their faces. All of them expected so much more out of her that she feared she could deliver at times. And she loathe to see the disappointment in their faces if they knew half of the stuff that she was into while she was away at college.

"So girl, My boyfriend Charlie has a friend that would perfect for you!"

" Don't even think about. I do not want be set up on another blind date."

" Don't even think about. I do not want be set up on another blind date." said Richie Ryan as he looked at his good friend, and best mechanic (Under him of course) Bill Edwards, as he tried to manipulate him into a another blind date. He rather be finishing his work on the books, than having this (in his opinion) unneeded conversation with Bill.

The Californian blonde had the nerve to look insulted as he leaned in the door way of Richie office.

" I know that last one was, well..."

"The women threw up on me, right after she had a bottle of tequila!"

"Okay so maybe that one was bad, but all of blind dates aren't like that, man."

Richie narrowed his eyes, and reframed taking out rapier sword that he carried and running his best (mortal) friend with it in frustration. Bill was always trying to set him up. Bill was a card carrying Player with Capital P. He went through women like most men went through underwear, and the most annoying thing about him was he could literally get away with anything with a wink and his most, bright, disarming smile. It was freaking embrassing to Richie that both of his best friends, Duncan Macleod, and Bill Edwards were both such experienced lady killer's. While he was scraping of the bottom of the dating pool. Life really sucked sometimes!

"You have to be kidding, Bill. The last after one had the brain of peanut."

"Richie, my man...I can't believe you ditch that hottie! She was perfect for a good time!"

"Yeah and nothing else." muttered Richie. He was so tired of that kind of relationship. One night stands left him feeling empty and old. Older than his twenty five years. He had everything that he wanted, and he found that more people were after his money or a quick screw. He realized a long time ago he wanted what Mac had with Tessa, even with the consequences of losing that. To have at least one moment of what they had together than to wander eternity feeling like apart himself was incomplete.

"You know I'm gonna continue bug you to go intill you agree, man." said his best friend. The man's blue eyes glinted with determination, that he had a feeling that he will once again be in the steely grips of another blind date.

"Yah, I know." replied Richie as he rubbed his face with his hands and sighed in resignation. "But at least let me put up some illusion of fight."

"So you'll go?"

"Yeah. Where and when?"

" Friday at Eight. The Caspains."

Another forlonged sigh came from his lips. He had a feeling that he was going to regret this.

**Soundtrack**

'God is a DJ' **Pink **

'Steve McQueen' **Sheryl Crow**

'Life for Rent' **Dido**

'Your Face'. **Sam Salter**

"Nights in Harlem'. **Luther Vandross**.


	2. The Flips Side of the Coin

**Chapter Two: The Flip side of the Coin.**

**_Three days later..._**

The Caspains started off as a small rock club that was located on the water front over looking Lake Merritt, was now a very large restaurant, and nightclub, that was known in the bay area as the primere place to listen to potential up and comers in the music industry, and a place to be seen by the crème of the Bay Area Wealthy Inhabitants.

Yet for one Cassandra Frasier, she rather be at the local college hangouts in Berkeley, drinking a nice cold beer with her friends than be here. The Caspains was totally not her style, nor could she stand the rich snobs that frequent the club, who rather either make snide comments about 'the help', try to hit on her, or totally ignore her presence all together.

It was 1 o'clock in the morning and the club like always at this time at night was jumping, the place was packed with designer garbed socialites. Who was her job to make sure that got what ever they wanted while they were in the club. So dressed in a short black knit shirt with the club logo blazoned on the front that stop at two inches underneath her breasts, and a even shorter skirt to complement it. The outfit at it's best was a beckon for pick up lines, and vastly unveiled gropes from the patrons, both male and female patrons. She shivered at the thought as she made her way to the bar, on her way to pick up another order, when she suddenly found herself flat on her ass, and her tray, plus her meager tips on strewn on the floor. 'Damn, high heels!" she thought with a sigh.

Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on her. She quickly with a unpronounced grace of a jungle cat stood up, and retrieved her tray & tips from the floor. She tried to ignore the feeling of being watched and continued on her way to the bar. Not even the seeing the pair of blue eyes that watched the whole way.

* * *

Richie Ryan was not having a good time. Actually he rather be at home than at the Caspains. God only knew how both Bill and their dates got into this club tonight, personally he didn't want to know with Bill's many connections. The woman next to him a long legged brunette, who was constantly spouting out at the mouth about topics that he knew nothing about. The Stock Market, The latest fashion, and gossip from around the Bay. He tried to pay attention to her, but he felt his eyes glaze over at the very sound of her hight pitch, bubbly voice. He looked over to his friend, who basically manipulate him into this dating debacle. Bill was too busy sticking his tongue down his equally blonde companion. Richie knew that he wasn't going to get any help from him.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his thigh, and had to stifle an groan. He really didn't need this. It was a temptation that would lead to a quick bout of pleasure then the void of emptiness would engulf him. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breathe before he opened eyes, and was astounded by the sight of the waitress passing by them, with a tray in her on the way to the bar.

She was beautiful petite woman, obviously no older than late teens early twenties. She had short dark red hair, that fell inches above her shoulder. The uniform hugged to her curves that made him ache to trace with his hands. He body ache with arousal that made him lucky that table was covering the lower half of his body.

Just as suddenly, the woman tripped on something he couldn't identified from this long of distance. His first instinct was to wretch his date's hand from his thigh, and help her. A possessivness came to him that caught him off guard.

Then just as abruptly as she fell on the floor, she was up again with a grace that he felt inviting, and had continued her trek to the bar.

A need that he never felt before rushed through him. He wanted to know her, wanted to see her again. And it scared him. This need to know a stranger that he never met in his life.

Without warning the siren song of a Immortal Presence hit him. He instinctively clutched his sword in his coat. He his search his immediate environment, looking for the unknown threat. Thoughts of his mystery woman replaced by his quarry. His now ice cold blue eyes found the eyes the immortal. He was as tall as him, but wider in width. His dirty blonde hair had a shagginess to it that couldn't be contain by any hairdresser. He was well dressed in a blue silk shirt, and matched by equally expensive looking trousers, and Italian loafers. The man narrowed his eyes and nodded towards the rear door to club. Richie closed his eyes in sighed in frustration. Silently damning his Immortality and the Game.

He turned to his date, and tried to remember her name. Cindi...Mindi...Mandy...that's it Mandy.

"Mandy,I'll be right back."

"Where you going?" she whinnied.

He gave her a charming smile. "To the little boys room-he took her hand and gave it a brief kiss on her knuckles-I promise I'll be right back."

And with that, he scooted out the booth, his eyes connecting with the other immortal, and nodded towards the bathroom. The man nodded his head in understanding. Richie made his way through the crowd of people, pawning off advances from some of the patrons as he made his way to pass the bathroom towards the rear door. Making sure the immortal was following him. He opened up the door and stepped outside in the cool January air, and waited for the Immortal.

He didn't have to wake long.

The man stood tall, and still. A menace glinting off his eyes as he stared at him.

"Donovan Green." the man introduced himself as he took out his sword out of his sheath.

"Richard Ryan." said Richie, as he copied the man's actions and took out his sword. "And you we don't have to do this."

Donovangrowled at him. "There can be only one."

Richie reframed from rolling his eyes. He didn't head hunt anymore, he was way passed that dark time. He only fought when he had no other choice. And he really didn't want to enter a challenge now. He rather be trying to figure out who that redheaded waitress was.

" Look, I really don't want to fight you. So why don't we just let this go, an go back inside the club, and forget all about this." Richie tried to reason with the stranger.

"What lookie here, I got myself a coward."

Richie sigh in defeat. He knew how this was going go. At least he tried to reason with the guy.

"Look, you want a challenge that badly, I'll give you a challenge."

"Well it looks like you got some balls, after all."

Richie ignored the insult and continued on."Okay we can't do this now. There are too many witnesses."

The man nodded, and stroked his chin with his free hand. "Meet at the old million sixth street off of lakeside in a hour. Don't skip out on me boy or I just have to hunt ya down."

Richie narrowed his eyes at the man. "I'll be there. You can count on that." he promised.

* * *

An hour later...

"God, I'm soooo glad my shift is over." commented Jojo as she whipped down the last table.

"You and me both. If I had stay another minute in these heels, I think I might never walk again." half joked Cassandra as she placed the chair on the table.

Jojo chuckled and replaced the rag on the bar, before she wrapped a friendly arm Cassie. "So by the way, are you going out with Harry, Sunday?"

Cassie gave a frustrated sigh, as they both went to gather their jacket and purses from the rear cloak room. "Like I told you at lunch. I'm not going. I rarely I have time to take a shower everyday, nor less go out on a date. And besides, I don't do blind dates. You know that."

"Aww, Cas. C'mon." pleaded Jojo as Jojo put on her coat.

"No, Jo. I'm not doing it, and that's finial!" stated Cassie firmly. Jojo rolled her eyes at her friend. She was not giving up on the younger girl. She needed to get out there and date. And maybe get laid before she died a virgin.

Both Girls said their goodbyes to the bartenders, the bouncers and made their way to their cars. Both Promising to call each other tomorrow. Cassie drop her purse on the passenger side seat and started up her silver Acura. And headed to her dorm room in Berkeley.

She was so glad to go home. And was silently counting the days intill she was off. She was glad she only worked three days a week.

As Cassie passed the access road that led up to the Highway 24 that went to Berkley, she noticed a swarm of policemen, firemen, and EMS surrounding a crunched up red BMW, and late model Honda CRX.

She decided to double back and take a short cut through the waterfront district. She had gone only a couple miles, when she heard the tell-tale splutter from her engine, before it stop completely on her.

Cassie cursed underneath her breath as she shut off the engine, check the Gase gage. "Shit. I thought I filled it up before I went to work."

She popped the truck, got out her car, and made sure her pepper spray was in her pocket, and retrieved the gas can from her back trunk. That was when she first heard a sound she hadn't heard since she was eleven years old.

The familiar sound of steel against steel. The sound of swords fighting. And It was coming from the abandoned Steel Mill, a couple blocks from here. Then just as suddenly, she saw the strangest sight.

A Lighting Storm, but there was not a cloud in the sky. Despite everything that she was taught from Jack, Sam and the others, Cassie was curiosity hit her, and she found herself walking...no running to the mill. Desperate to find out what was going on. The freak lighting storm continued on as she ran. The glass out the windows suddenly blew out. She ducked downed and covered herself with her arms and hands. Desperate to cover her face from the onslaught. Just as suddenly as the lighting storm began, it ended. And all was quite.

Eerinessof the quite made her a cold shiver run down her spine as she stood up. Careful to dust off the glass from her arms hands. She swore at the stinging pain of the cuts. 'Just a perfect ending to a crappy night.' She thought to herself.

Then she heard something that froze her in her tracks. The sound of heavy breathing. She looked over to the distance, wondering if she just put gas in her car and run. Yet her feet were moving without her consent, into the darkness of the mill.

* * *

After the encounter with Donovan Green, Richie lingered for ten more minutes before he made his excuses to his date, and Bill. Making up some lame excuses about a sudden headache, before he headed over to the Mill. He made it to the mill in record time. And he enough time to scout out the territory,made sure that Green was fighting far. Afterwards he waited for thirty minutes intill the headlights of a Black Lexus drove up on the gravel parking lot. Donovan got out of his car, and gave him a menacing smile.

" So you did show up after all."

" Are you going to stand their all night, are we going to get this show on the road."

" 'Seems you are quiet a hurry to die, boy. All the better for me." replied Donovan as he walked into the abandoned building, with Richie following him at a slower sedated pace. They stopped intill their were standing in the middle of the building. Donovan took his long sword out of his coat and swung around expertly, while Richie followed suit and retrieved his rapier sword out of his own long trench coat. And waited for Donovan to make the first move.

Again, he didn't have to wait long.

With an exaggerated war cry, Donovan attacked in flurry of motion, Parrying and thrusting. He was good.

Yet Richie was better, and faster.

It took all of about ten minutes to end the fight with savage slice against the man's large hand stings, and the lethal blow severing Donovan's head from his body.

Richie sighed in relief for a moment, before the Quicking engulfed him, feeling his body, and mind with Donovan's power, & his essence.

Richie later surmise that Donovan must taken some power Immortals head, because the Quicking, because he found himself kneeling in pain and ecstasy and the next moment, he was laying flat on his back, his mind driving swiftly into unconscious.

* * *

Cassie gasped at the sight she beheld. There was a headless man laying on the floor, his sword still gripped tightly in his hand even after death. Who in this day age actually still fought sword? She asked her, trying to hold down the remnants of her dinner. There was so much blood around her. And she could already smell the tell-tale smells of death. A smell she remembered all too well from her time post apocalyptic Hanka.

The sound of the heavy breathing got louder, and the rapid fear began to grow out control into morbid panic. Why did she come here? There was a murder not two feet from her, and she had to come in her and check out like some stupid movie heroine. If Jack, and the others could see her now! And yet, once again she found her feet moving on it's own accord, closer and closer to the sound.

Then she saw it. A silhouette of a man. And a sword, the sword that killed that poor man not two feet from her. Her feet kept moving closer, her body had a will of it's own. It was heeding her commands of her brain to get the hell out there. No she felt herself kneeling down, her hand hovering over the man, almost touching, but not.

Suddenly the main arched up, as he gave a ragged gasp. She tried to move, willed her body to move. Yet she was stuck there by some foreign force.

Suddenly, she found her fingers touching the man's arm. The skin underneath her fingers soft, yet also hard with muscle. Her face hovering over his in terror and in something else she couldn't define. Abruptly his hands shot out and pulled her close, molding her body to his hard one. His body working on instinct, and his mouth was suddenly on hers. Kissing her passionately, possessively, brusingly, and Cassie couldn't help the way her body responded to him. His tongue meeting hers stroke. Kissing her intill she was out breath.

Just as abruptly the kiss ended. And reality set in. She looked around, and the shadowed figure of the man that just invaded her mouth, and quickly got out and fleeted from the building. Not at all seeing the the man who snapping pictures from the rooftop.

* * *

Soundtrack

'Are you that somebody'Alliyah

'I got that (Boom, Boom)' BritanySpears.  
'Building a mystery' Sarah Maclachann

* * *

_

* * *

if you want to check out the cool movie poster and extras for the series..._

_check out my website located in my user profile._


End file.
